halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echo 1/Acerbus-Class Stealth Corvette
I JUST SPENT AT LEAST AN HOUR AND A HALF EDITING AND SOMEONE MAKES A TINY TEMPLATE CHANGE. WHEN I PRESS "SAVE", THAT STUPID TEMPLATE DELETED EVERYTHING I HAD WORKED SO FRIGGING HARD ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Echo 1 20:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC), I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS!!!! Never mind, got it all back now. - Echo 1 21:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) . Post them like , or else it won't work.}} Okay, it still needs touch ups, and yes, I used a camera (Halo CE Devmode won't let me take screenshots). But I'll touch it up. In the game, the medical bay is accessible by ladder. - Echo 1 01:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) We have to remember its a prowler, and doesn't really have any wounded unless it is transferring refugees and/or civilians. But I changed it to a small elevator instead. - Echo 1 01:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) By the way, sorry for being angry earlier 118. I have a bad temper... - Echo 1 01:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But ground floor would still be hard to do, as the mid-deck already has enough on it. The top deck has a pulse-laser reactor, and the lower deck needs the space for cargo. Bottom is out of the question because it is sealed off from the ship unless there is an evacuation going on. - Echo 1 02:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I should also remind you the the Stealth Ablative Coating on UNSC stealth ships are black in colour. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) To G-023: The pictures were gray. Sorry. To SP-118: How would I prep a radar-absorbing design for this ship if I wanted to keep it similar to what it is now? - Echo 1 18:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well Echo, you can't really change it. Stealth ablative coats won't do it, so, nothing really. New pics are required. What I mean is how I could keep the design similar, but still have a radar-absorbing/deflecting ship. Keep it three leveled and hexagonal is what I'm saying. - Echo 1 19:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :But, what you are proposing will not work. See here. That is a true stealth aircrast. Your ship - that resembles a hexagonal prism, by the way - is not stealthy at all. You can't fix it the shape - you can only change the pic. Oh, and for canon UNSC prowlers, see here. The stealth bomber, one of my favorites. But the prowler in Halopedia is invisible. I can't see what it would look like, but I'll create a new pic soon. :Seeing as you blew off my last commen, [see the actual Halo Prowler here. Your design still won't work. Umm... Prowler's aren't invisible... the stealth ablative coating is coloured black which just makes them hard to see in the dark of space... --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 18:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here's the new picture -Echo 1 18:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Someone comment please, I need to know if the image is good enough to post. - - Echoes are all you hear... Let it begin again on the other side of things , chicken anyone? 21:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Echo 1's picture Fail.... Well, its hard to take a stealth bomber and give it to a UNSC ship. - - Echoes are all you hear... 15:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Do not insult me. 18:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #